


Fighter

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fighter, Inspiration, Other, We are fighters in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: You’ll fell, you’ll make mistakesBut you will rise with every fallCause nobody is perfect





	Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for somebody who feel like everything is too much, you can find this encouraging

 

_When you are feeling left down_

_Struggling with so much and you don’t know what to do_

_Everyone has turned their backs to you_

_You feel like you’re not worth it and find solace on things that only can hurt you more_

_Then you’d realize that you can’t keep going on that path anymore_

_You’ll fell, you’ll make mistakes_

_But you will rise with every fall_

_Cause nobody is perfect_

_You will fight with every drop of strength you have_

_Facing all the obstacles on your way_

_No one can stop you_

_There won’t be a problem that you can’t face_

_Your wounds will become your armor_

_All your scars will be a memory of the battles you fought_

_And you’ll keep fighting till the end_

_Nothing will hurt you anymore_

_Cause you are a **Fighter**  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this little piece of my mind
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as @lizzy92rc.


End file.
